Facing the Storm
by LawrenceHill
Summary: HD Harry becomes really depressed and suicidal. Guess who comes to his rescue… But is it too late? And can such a relationship last without being discovered?
1. Back to School

**I hope you like this story, and will review it.. I like writing, but I'm not sure how fast I can post more chapters, especially without reviews. Hint, hint.**

_**Oh, and the starting quote is from 'Gallows Pole' by 'Demons and Wizards' Ironic name don't you think…**_

_**... **_

FACING THE STORM

**Chapter 1; BACK TO SCHOOL**

**_"Soon Icy shades will cover all"_**

Harry laid on his bed, his arm was casually thrown to cover his face. His messy black hair was even messier this cold and cloudy September morning. He was going back to school this very day, to his 6'ST year. He had just become 17. And he was looking forward to it. Really! He was!

But he just had too much to think about to really be happy now. 'Why him' he thought. 'Why did I have to fall for him?' He remembered his eyes, ah, those stormy- gray eyes. He could stare at into them forever. He really could get lost in those eyes sometimes. And that pale blond hair. He wanted so much to run his fingers trough those pale locks. He sighted. How he wanted to run his fingers all over that delicious body, and ravages him in every way.

How could he not love him? He wanted him so badly that it hurt.

Harry knew that he could never have him. And he knew that he himself was not worthy of him. It was his fault that so many people had to die. He had never really gotten over the death of Cedric. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been so 'noble' and offered him to take the price together, Cedric would still have been alive. And not to mention his own parents. And he let Wormtail get away, so many people died because he had let him. Harry couldn't even bare to think about Sirius. He had killed his own godfather. At least, that's what it seemed like to Harry.

He hated himself so much. All those people who had died because of him. What was his pity excuse to live?

Ron and Hermione had been together since last year. Well, good for them.  
And he wanted them to be happy, he really did. But where did that leave him? He always felt like a fifth wheel when he was with them, no matter how much they reassured him that nothing was differed, and they would always be friends.

His life was a living hell, not only to him. The world would've been better of without him. He sighted.

He slowly arose from the bed. Only half an hour till he had to go to the train. 'Well, better get packing then' He thought.

Not that he had much to pack. Some underwear, a couple of sweaters, two jeans, his school-robe, some socks, and a couple of T-shirts that had once been too large, but witch now barley fit. He had grown quite a bit over the summer. But he was still as skinny as ever, thou he had some muscles from all that quidditch he played.

He cast a glance around in Dudley's old bedroom, witch he only got too keep, because he wouldn't fit in the cupboard. (Oh yes, they had tried.) His eyes landed on a dagger that Dudley had gotten to one of his birthdays. Harry picked it up and felt the edge. It was sharp still, very sharp. A small drop of blood glittered like a lonely ruby on his thumb. He put the dagger in the trunk. It wasn't like Dudley would even know it was missing.

"Harry! Get down her! We're leaving! And if I have to come and get you I will beat you so badly, you won't be able to stand for a week!"

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry answered. His voice sounded rusty.

Just a quarter of an hour later he stood at platform 9 ¾. He could still hear his uncle's last words, ringing in his ears;

"And don't you even think about coming back! You said you would stay with this Wesley next summer, and there is no way we're having a fully trained wizard in our home! Is that clear!"

"Yes uncle Vernon." It seemed like the only words he had spoken in forever.

Harry had seen the care drift away in the early morning rush. What was he to do when he graduated? He did not have enough money to bye a house, or even rent one. He had used almost all of his money to bye school equipment. He sighted, again. It seemed to be a habit he had gotten lately. He knew that Ron and 'Mione was planning to move together after graduation, but he could not intrude in their lives.

And he just could not go live with the Wesley's, they had too many living there already.

Great, just by his pure continuing existents he made everyone's life a misery, including his own.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione were moving fast toward him, hand in hand. They hugged him like always.

"We missed you. Didn't we 'Mione?" Said Ron.

"Yes of course." She smiled at him, yet she seemed to talk to Ron.

"So, how was your summer?" He tried to sound casual, the standard question he had been practicing. They where after all, his friends.

"It was great. We had lots of picnics and stuff. You wouldn't believe how romantic 'Mione can be." Ron looked at Hermione lovingly.

"Oh, shush." She started to blush.

They went to find a free space in the train, and then they went on talking about their summer. They didn't notice that Harry was hardly paying attention. He just nodded the right place and said "mmh" and "oh" and Ron was too lost to notice, but Hermione wondered a little. "Oh well, I'm sure it's noting. He's probably just tired or something. First day back at school and everything."

"…and then we found a kitten, can you believe it? It was just sitting there and…"

"Ron." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes 'Mione?" Ron said, looking at her adoringly.

"Want to go see if they still have some candy left?" She asked, even though she almost never ate any candy.

"Sure! Well be right back Harry." Ron said, and rushed off with her.

"Okay. Just go on, I'll be fine." He managed a fake smile. And then they left.

He was staring out of the window when HE came in. First Harry thought it must be an angel, cause the sun was shining right at him, making his hair glow.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry felt his mouth going dry, but tried to say his name with the usual loath, didn't work all that well though.

Ron and Hermione were somewhere else, probably making out at the toilet or something.

But here he was with Malfoy, and the strangest ting happened; there was no sight of Crabbe and Goyle, and then Draco asked him;

"Mind if I sit here? I just had to get away from Pansy. She's driving me crazy, in a bad way that is." It didn't seem like he cared about the answer, but it was strange that he even bothered to ask, not to say explained.

"Would my answer really matter?" Harry was quite frankly, shocked. Malfoy was almost being nice. Almost.

"Nope. Not at all." Draco said smug. And then he smirked. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He looked so sexy when he smirked like that he thought.

So Malfoy started to stare out of the window, and Harry was pretending to read a book that he had gotten from Hermione.

I say pretending because all he really could think about was the beautiful boy in front of him.

Harry lifted his eyes ever so often to look at Malfoy. He couldn't help casting glances at him. He wanted so much to stroke his hair, to fell those soft pink lips against his own. He wanted to drag him of to his bed and tie him down and. "Oh no" Harry was getting hard just thinking about it. "Oh shit" He crossed his legged and thanked Merlin that he had put his robe on. He blushed slightly.

"You know Potter. If you read any slower now you'll be reading backwards. If you usually use half an hour to read one page, then there's no wonder you're so lousy in potions." Draco remarked. Harry could feel his cheeks flush crimson,

"I was thinking Malfoy. You should try it sometime." Harry tried to save his crumbling dignity.

Harry wished so badly that the earth would just open up and swallow him right here and now. Unfortunately, that did not happen. What DID happen was that the speaker announced that they would arrive at Hogwarts in a few minutes.

Malfoy got up and walked to the door.

"Well, this is goodbye then I reckon." Draco said with a half smirk, half smile at Harry.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Harry said, both surprised and sad he was going.

"Bye." Draco lingered for a second.

"Bye." Harry said, he almost lost his hearing as his heart was drumming in his ears. Then Draco left, not looking back.

Just a minute later Ron and Hermione came rushing back.

"Oh we're so sorry. We just lost track of time and…" Hermione started.

"It's okay. I just had more time to read my book, you know." Harry interrupted.

For some reason he did not want to tell about Malfoy's visit. He just smiled at them as if there was nothing wrong. But there was. And then the train pulled in at Hogwarts.


	2. The Feast

I have more chapters just waiting to be updated, and a library on the exact other side of town. (Not that it's all that big, but anyway.)

So anyway…. Read and Review….

THE FEAST 

All troughs the feast Harry just shuffled his food around without actually eating any of it. He seemed to do that a lot lately. His friends never noticed how skinny he had become, he never got any real food over the summer anyway.

He looked at them, they looked so happy together. They said something to him and he just smiled at them. A fake smile. His smiles never seemed to reach his eyes anymore.

"Mhm." Pretending to have his mouth full, it was all he said.

He felt weird about smiling. He had no right to do such a thing after all. Such pain he had caused. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened to every single of the victims of Voldermort. It was after all his responsibility, his fault that Voldermort had come back.

He knew it was all because of him, that Voldermort had a new body this time. (He didn't know that it Voldermort could have used the blood of any wizard.)

"So what are you going to do when we're finished this year?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

"Oh, I'm thinking of taking a long vacation." Harry said. 'A long vacation indeed.' He thought.

"Oh, where to?" Great, now Ron was interested too.

"I'm not really sure yet…" He said. But in his thoughts he was starting to become quite sure. 'About six feet under.' Harry thought.

They didn't get any more time to talk more as Dumbledore started his speech and announcements, as he always did.

Harry didn't really listen, and his eyes searched the Slytherin table for a certain blonde. 'He is so beautiful. How his silver hair always seems to fall into his eyes. Ah, his eyes, I could get lost in those eyes…' Harry just sat there with a smile on his lips, the only true smile in months, staring of into space. At least that's what his friends thought, cause he couldn't be staring at…MALFOY…. Which was exactly where his eyes were directed.

Harry just couldn't take his eyes of Draco, he noticed every little motion he made, the way he raised his fork to his mouth, the way he brushed his hair out of his eyes, always with his left hand. He was so elegant, so beautiful.

He had stopped gelling his hair down, and now it hung loose over his ears, down to his chin. His eyes where gray, glimmering like moonbeams on light metal. He had steel in his eyes.

He sighted. How could anyone be so perfect? So smart? So…everything…?

"Maybe he's in love." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"He does seem like it" Hermione whispered back.

"But with who?" Ron wondered.

Hermione was about to say something back when they where interrupted as everyone started to return to the dormitories, and they shoved her so she fell on the floor. Ron helped her up. That was when Draco caught Harry staring at him. Harry looked down fast, a crimson flush started to show and he stood up with his friends, FAST.

"Shall we go?" He hurried toward the dormitory, Ron and Hermione could barley keep up.


	3. A Shattered Heart

I'll update at least once every couple of weeks. There's a difference between wanting to read a certain type of story and to write it, but since it seems to be a lack of this kind of story I have to write it, so you'll have to forgive me if my story isn't all that good.

**But I just love suicidal Harry stories. (Of course it has to be Harry/Draco.)**

**I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer at the moment, but I'm going to write them longer by and by. I hope.**

**A shattered heart, An empty soul**

Harry sat on his bed. He had suffered trough a whole week now, and it wasn't getting any better. Inn fact it was getting worse.

So far he had lost almost 100 point for his house, and Ron and 'Mione was almost never to bee seen. 'Course it was much his own fault too… When they asked him to come, like, to Hogsmede, he muttered something about homework or something and went of.

He wanted to be alone these days. It seemed as if even Malfoy had noticed it.

"Hey, Potter. Where have you put your so-called friends? They finally found out what a looser you are!" Draco had said, showing him aside and laughing.

That had been quite an episode wand then he'd cursed both Crab and Goyle, but seemed to miss Draco. Snape put him in detention.

And then they laughed, and told that he couldn't hit a barn-wall from within. But the trough was that he just couldn't get himself to put rabbit ears or otherwise hurt the perfect blond god. Nor could he bruise that perfect pale skin…

Yes, he was hopelessly in love.

So now he just sat on his bed, listening to a muggel cd player he had 'stolen' from Dudley. As if he would notice, he had five or six of them!

The cd's had he actually bought himself, as it wasn't too hard to exchange money in Gringots.

"_**Facing the storm**_

_**and there's no one by my side.**_

_**The curse will take its toll**_

_**Is it justice or a foolish pride…"**_

He lay on the bed, one arm draped over his forehead, and he sang in a lost voice. He sighted and changed song.

"A shattered heart, an empty soul _Just one false move and it took its toll_

_**The rising of an evil seed**_

_**I can't describe the pain I feel…."**_

He was in deep thoughts about Draco. How he wished he could see him, talk to him for real. Just once.

"_**Endless stairs, a guiding light**_

_**That once was warm, but now is bitter cold.**_

_It's freezing hearts, it's freezing souls_ _Soon icy shades will cower all…"_

He never saw Hermione coming in the door, wanting to know where he had been all day.

"_And when I laugh, it's tears I hide_

_**And when I cry its joy inside**_

_**A foul decease has stained the land**_

_**The bitter harvest of a dying bloom…**_

_**And when I cry, it's joy inside**_

_**A wicked smile for all the tears I hide**_

_**It hurts to hold all the pain I feel**_

_**The bitter harvest of a dying bloom."**_

She felt her heart almost stop at the agony in Harry's voice. 'Why didn't I see it?' She wondered. She felt so sorry for the black haired boy on the bed. She was supposed to be his second best friend after all.

"Harry?" He shut up. Almost jumping out of the bed.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" It was after all the boys' dorm.

"I was just wondering where you had been all day. You weren't at dinner, nor at lunch."

"I wasn't hungry. No need to worry, just had too many chocolate frogs." He really sucked at lying to his friends.

"I see…" She could tell he wouldn't speak of it.

"So, what was that music?" she tried to sound cheery.

"Oh, It's Demons & Wizards." He was glad she had let the subject drop. He really couldn't deal with a worried Hermione at this time.

She wanted to ask him to come with them to watch the quidditch-game, Hufflepuff/Slytherin.

"So, want to go to the game with us?"

"What game? No I don't think I have time." He seriously couldn't remember what game it was. It wasn't his anyway.

"It's Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. You know!"

"Really." He could see Draco then….

"All right Hermione, I'll go." His eyes shone, causing her to believe there was more to it than watching a game it was obvious that Slytherin would win anyway. She didn't really bother right now. She was just glad he was back with them again.

And Harry followed the blond god with his eyes all trough the game, secretly rooting for Slytherin. But that was the last time he did anything with his friends for days.

Even thou he didn't know it, he was slowly withdrawing from the world. And even if he said to himself that it was to keep them safe, it wasn't the real reason. And deep inside, he knew.


	4. Hell is Living Without you

_Hi._ _Hope you wil rewiev this... _

**HELL IS LIVING WITHOUT YOU**

Draco's' POV

'I noticed his looks the first day of this year. He actually looked at me, and then managed to BLUSH? What could this mean?

He can't…like me…Can he? Not like I like him?'

Draco couldn't get the thoughts of the boy out of his head. He had been thinking about him all summer.

'It can't be. I must be imagining things. I'm sure he just does this as some sort of plot to humiliate me. Yes! That would be it! I must be strong! I will not allow him see me weak!'

The days where slowly creeping towards Christmas, and Draco wondered if he should go home for Christmas.

He would like to, but he kept feeling as if he shouldn't. And he had learnt to trust his feelings.

It had helped him in the past. He just didn't know what to say to his parents.

He loved them very much, but they expected so much of him. And he knew that deep down they loved him back. But a Malfoy didn't "do" public displays, or causing scenes.

'I'll just write them a letter, telling them I have to study over the holiday to get top grades. I should do that anyway.'

And so that's what he did.

'_Dear Father_

_I'm sorry, but I shan't come home for Christmas._

_I really have to study harder or else that mudblood_

_girl will beat me again. Please tell Mother that I'm_

_sorry. I was looking forward to spending Christmas with you._

_Draco'_

He looked at the letter. It was perfect. He did love Christmas, but he really wasn't looking forward to all the FORMALITY there always was at home. He went off to the owlery with it, and gave it to his own eagle owl. (Yes Draco has one of those, check the books.)

He decided it was time to show up for dinner soon. It was already started, but only just.

As he strolled into the Great Hall he never noticed a pair of emerald eyes staring at him from the Gryffindor table. They where looking at him with adoration, sorrow, and even… Love.  
He went over to his usual spot between Blaise and Goyle. He did admit to himself that he was rather hungry today, and so he quickly filled his plate. He sighted. Chicken again! This time whole roosted. With rice. Yesterday it was chicken-wings, before that stuffed chicken. What was this? Some sort of sick joke! He hated chicken! At least now he did. But he was so hungry that he ate it anyway. Just as he looked up from his plate, whipping his moth with the tissue, he found himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. Green as summer's leaf, he thought. But he caught himself and sent back his most vicious scowls. He tried to put a world of hatred in it. He wasn't going to fall for whatever plot Harry was cooking up this time.

He could only hold it for so long, and shifted his gaze away, and onto his plate. He never saw the young boy whom all but run from the Hall just after he looked down….

Harry's POV

What a day! It had to be the fucking worst day ever! First he had double potions and messed up royally at that. Then he got into a fight with Ron and now HE wasn't talking to him. Hermione seem like she wouldn't take sides, and she was really awkward when she spoke to either of them.

'Great! I'm just halfway trough the year and already a pain in the ass.'

It was only after dinner that they should go home for the holiday, but he had already said his good-byes, and sat by himself. He saw Malfoy come into the room, his robe billowing. He looked, oh so sexy, and Harry just stared at him.

Somewhere at the end of the meal Draco looked up, and straight at Harry. No need mentioning how surprised Harry was. He couldn't even pretend to hate him, and for a second he thought he saw the ice melt, and love shining trough, but then he changed. And it was the most evil hatred shining in those gray orbs, before he looked away as if Harry was some kind of freak. 'I am a freak.' Harry though. It was almost all he ever heard. Even Ron had said it when they had argued. Ron had found out that Harry had a crush on a _boy_. Though he wouldn't say who. Hermione didn't know why they where fighting.

Tears rose to Harry's eyes, and he fought hard to keep them back as he rushed out of the Great Hall. He almost didn't see where he was going, blinded by tears. He soon came to the Astronomy Tower, where he cried his heart out, like a little lost child. It was kind of the place he went to when he wanted to be alone.

There he decided what to do, after hours of tears.

'I'll do it! I will! The world's better off without me. Nobody really loves me. Not truly. Not even a single person truly loves me. I'm worthless.'

He dried his tears, and went back to the tower.

He wrote a letter to Draco. He felt like he couldn't leave the love of his life, just like that. Not without a word. Not without him knowing that he loved him. He just hoped he would read it…

'_Dear Draco_  
_By the time you're reading this I'll be gone. Just a mess under the tallest tower._ _I know you probably wouldn't want anything to do with me,_ _I know you'd probably be glad when I'm gone… __But I have to tell you; I love you, I really do!_ _Could you tell Hermione and Ron that it's not their fault? No, you probably won't._ _But I just had to get it out, it's hard to go without anyone knowing the truth._ _It's just the world that keeps screwing me, over and over and over._ _I can deal with that. Hell, I'm used to dealing with that._ _But I can't go on living like this. __Knowing no one really loves me, that you can never love me back. __I'm sorry for causing you all the trouble over the years. I never truly meant it, but I'm no good at behaving myself I guess. I'm no good at anything at all._ _Please tell everyone that I'm sorry that I've failed them and that I'm sorry that I'm taking the easy way out. I love you._  
_Love Harry'_

He folded the letter and picked up his dagger and the invisibility-cloak. The he went down to the dungeons to deliver the letter. He waited outside for someone to go out or inn, and finally someone walked out, and he slipped past her and inside. Finding Draco was easier said then done, but after a long search he found his bed. 'He looks just like an angel, with moon-rays in his hair. Sweet dreams my love.' Harry thought before he slipped the note into Draco's hand. And then he did something he'd always wanted; he placed a light kiss upon those pink lips. Then he hurried away to the tallest tower, and to his destiny.

_I know it's a cliffhanger, but that's the only way to get reviews… Gimme lots and you'll get the next chapter fast…_ _I honestly don't care if it's good or bad you have to say. (But it is nicer to get nice reviews of course, saying anything else would be a lie) _


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

**Quote is from Cradle of Filth, Suicide and Other Comforts.**

**Hope you'll love this. My best chapter yet, I think. A little short, but you'll have to live with that. I love all of you who leave a review…. So please REVIEW! And enjoy;**

**DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES**

'_**Suicide is a tried and tested formula for release'**_

****

****

Draco woken up from a most wonderful dream, he dreamt that Harry had kissed him. 'It felt so real' he thought, and smiled.

It was still in the middle of the night.

Then he noticed a note in his hand. Funny.

He read it;

'Dear Draco' 

'Oh no! What have I done! It's all my fault! Oh, Harry.'

He didn't know what to do.

'Is it too late?' He got up in a hurry, didn't even bother to dress, just rushed (quietly) out of the dorm, and headed straight for the Tower he knew Harry would be in.

'Harry's POV'

He stared at the dagger in his hand. He had sharpened it as much as could be done before leaving his dorm. It glinted in silver as a moon-ray swept across the cold steel.

He knew what to do, he wanted to be sure no one could save him. He would first slit his wrists, and then throw himself out of the window he now stood next to.

"Well, this is it." He drew his breath. The words sounded hollow in the empty tower.

He dragged the dagger hard and fast over his left wrist. A small river of crimson blood started to flow from the wound, slowly dripping onto the stone floor.

'Then the next wrist.' He didn't feel so much pain this time. Instead he felt weak, the dagger fell down into the small sea of blood on the floor with a metallic noise.

He wanted this, he really did, and there was no going back now. He smiled, a madly, happy smile. Now the world couldn't reach him anymore. He climbed up in the window, looking down. Damn it was far. Not that he really cared right now.

He wondered what they would say to his 'family'.

Most likely it wouldn't be the truth. He felt sort of bad for Hermione, but at least she wouldn't have to choose between him and Ron anymore. She would get over it and be happy. She would have a family with Ron, it was only a matter of time. At that thought he shed a tear. HE would never have a family, he never had the chance in the first place. And he wouldn't have it with any other than Draco, and THAT would never happen.

He started to feel dizzy. Weak in his knees. The whole world began to spin as Harry said his good-byes to the world. He started to fall. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a name, a name screamed like it mattered, like it was important weather he lived or died.

"HARRY!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it seem to be the only way to get any reviews at all…**

**I'll stop with it soon, I think. (Cliffhangers that is)**

**Anyway, next chapter is from Draco's POV so you'll know what will happen…**

**Will Harry live? Will he die? You'll see…**


	6. Would You Mind

I'm sorry if this isn't so long as you would like, but I'm not good at writing weary long chapters. They have to stop where they seem to stop naturally you know. And yeah, I write so bloody long authors note thingy cause I really want my story to have more than 5000 words, cause none search for a story with fewer words.

The quote is from 'the apparition' by Iron Maiden

**WOULD YOU MIND**

'**Live your life with a passion**

_**everything you do, do well**_

_**you only get out of life what you put in**_

_**In a world of confusion**_

_**People never say what they mean**_

_**If you want an straight answer**_

Go look for one…' 

Draco had just gotten into the tower when a terrible sight met him.

Blood, all over the place.

And in the window, a pale Harry, almost falling out the window.

"HARRY!" He rushed over to him, and got a hold of him Just as he passed out. He almost fell out himself, but then he managed to drag Harry back inn.

"Jeez. There's so much blood. Harry what have you done to yourself?" Draco asked in despair.

He put a healing spell on Harry's wrists and hoped that it was not to late. He wished that he knew more spells, and then it came to him;

"Regenera Hemoglobus" He pointed his wand at Harry's heart.

He was glad he had learned that spell to regenerate blood. Now all he could do was wait.

Harry slowly woke up. He saw a bright light surrounding what must have been an angel. His hair was in so bright silver that his eyes hurt.

"I'm I in heaven? I'm not worthy of heaven!" Harry seemed confused. The light seemed a little less bright now he slowly got used to it. He heard a sweet laughter, sweet as honey and full of relives. It sounded like…

"You sound like one I used to know. I truly loved him you know…"

"Harry. You're not in heaven." Slowly Draco came into Harry's vision. He had tears in his eyes, and now he was wiping them away.

"Draco? Now I KNOW I'm in heaven." He smiled weakly.

"Your not dead Harry!" Draco smiled softly at him.

"I'm not? But why am I here? I killed myself. I made sure that no one could save me!"

"But I did. Here, take this potion." He handed over a healing-potion. Harry drank it, and then he immediately felt better.

"Draco?" He said.

"Yes, it's me!" Harry started to look really confused.

"Why are you here? You hate me!"

"No I don't, not really." He shoved away a strand of silver hair that kept falling into his eyes.

"Why?" Harry started too feel like the whole world had gone mad.

"Because…I didn't think you liked me." He looked sad when he said that. "Guess I was wrong."

"You mean you…you LIKE me?" Harry's eyes started to fill up with hope. They where so very green. Now that they where slowly filling up with life again, they shone like twin stars.

"Yes…I just thought you where trying some new plot. I didn't know it was for real. I guess it's hard to believe that someone would want me. The real me, and not my name or my money. I guess." He slimed weakly.

"But I do! I really do!" Harry looked shocked that Draco could even think that he wanted him for those things.

"I know Harry. I just never had any one caring for ME. I didn't believe it could ever happened." Draco said, smiling apologizing.

Harry was slowly getting better as they talked trough the night. When the morning crept upon them, they decided to go to bed, so that no one would notice that they had been gone.

Harry turned to leave, and was just about to open the door…

"Harry, wait!" Draco grabbed him and gave him a long sweet kiss. Harry could feel himself go weak in his knees, and put his arm around Draco's neck, just to keep himself from falling over.

With his tongue Draco begging for entry that Harry willingly allowed. The kiss only lasted minutes, but it seemed like hours. Only when they needed air did they finally stop.

Harry where breathless, as was Draco. Draco was the first to come to his senses.

"Tomorrow, midnight. Same place!" He said and slipped out the door, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

'He is so damn arrogant! He thinks he can order me around!'

'But he can you know, and you like it.' Another part of his mind said. And he had to agree with that one. He did love that Draco never treated him like he was someone special because of his scar.

"Let him order me around! See what I care! Damn, I am in so deep shit." He was in love with his enemy for years, and was loved back, at least liked back. Draco never said 'love' did he!

What would his friends say? Fuck the world, but his friends? He didn't even know if they where his friends anymore.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." He swore at every step back to the Gryffindor Tower. He was in SO deep shit!

But he couldn't just give it up. It was his dream for quite a while. 'I am so fucked!"

What about Voldermort, he could use this against Harry. And Draco would be hurt.

He went to bed without a solution, and the question, 'What the fuck am I going to tell Ron and Hermione!' on his mind.

Hope you enjoyed it, cause it might be more than a two or tree days to update from here, sorry, but I have used up my plot and have to just think a bit harder from here.

Warning; future chapters will contain lots of butterbear and karaoke-nights at Tree Broomsticks.

**I will keep my promise of updating at least once a month thou…**


	7. Happily Ever After, Right?

_**Sorry this took so long... R&R**_

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER…RIGHT?**

The rest of the vacation Harry and Draco spent as much time together as they could. They laughed and talked for hours at a time.

Harry found out that Draco had a sense of humor as he had always suspected, although it was much darker than Harry's.

Draco found out how bad Harry had been treated at home, and he was really upset about it.

"Just wait until I tell my father!" He said.

"Doesn't your father hate me? He wont help _me_." Harry looked scared.

"What? You've faced the Dark Lord, and it's MY FATHER that makes you scared?" He almost started to laugh.

"What!" Harry was getting irritated.

"Sorry. I guess he can be pretty scary at times. But he doesn't hate you Harry, even if you always mess up the Dark Lords plans. He will like you, I'm sure."

"Won't he just hand me over to Voldermort!"

"No! He is loyal to his family first, and I DO get everything I want. So if I want YOU he'll deal with that. He may not like it at first, but he really has no choice, he DID promise me I could chose my fiancé myself!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Now Harry was confused.

"No. It's common that pure blood families arrange marriage for their daughters and sons." He knew Harry never had heard of this, but it still seemed strange to him that Harry didn't even know the most common things.

"Oh." Harry said, and he suddenly felt sorry for… "Wait! Ron's a pure blood. Does he have to...?"

"No. Of course not. Nobody would want him to marry their daughters anyway. You **did** notice how poor his family is, right?" Draco almost smiled.

"I…" He didn't get a chance to finish as they heard someone coming.

"Tomorrow is Hogsmede day. I'll met you at Three Broomsticks at nine?"

"Kay!" They hurried away to their dorms. It was long after bedtime, and they shouldn't be caught out of their beds.

z

z

Draco's POV

'He doesn't like me.' I thought… But he didn't even once try to kiss me.' He had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with furious movement. Dammit if someone should see him cry. And for such a stupid thing to.

He cursed as he went to bed. 'Why do I want him so much? I mean, we used to hate each other, but now…' Draco really didn't know.

He really hoped that everything would work out tomorrow. He would ask him then. 'Wait, what if he only want me as a friend? I'll ruin everything. I cant give all that up just for lust! But is it just that? I can't… This can't be happening to me! It just can't! Oh my god! I really have lost it. I… I can't… love him, can I?'

He had wanted Harry for a long time, but could it be love? Draco didn't know.

He wanted to go to sleep and get tomorrow over with, but for some reason he couldn't sleep.

He kept turning from side to side all night long, and slowly the night went past…

z

z

Harry's POV

'I love him so much it hurts, but does he love me? He didn't even say he liked me as anything but a friend. Bet he doesn't have any real friends…

How can I even think about using that to have him? It wouldn't be real.'

Harry didn't believe himself to be worthy of anything, and he definitely wasn't worthy of love.

'I wish I knew what to do.' He sighed, and his eyes landed on an advertise on the nightstand.

'Three Broomsticks is proud to be opening karaoke nights, every day after 7.'

'This could be it. I can tell him how I feel with a song. Now I only have to find the right one…' He smiled and went on to be much happier than before.

z

z

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm trying! I really am! But there are so many things that get in the way.**

**But keep up reviewing, I try to post as often as I can. **


	8. In the Heat of the Night

_**Look, the deal from now is; The more reviews, the faster I write, okay? Love all of you guys (people? Whatever) REVIEW!**_

_**In The Heat Of The Night**_

Harry saw Draco getting down from the stage. To most people he was about to sit down, and they changed their focus to the next one on the stage. But Harry followed him with his eyes, and Draco locked eyes with him, and then walked outside.

As soon as he felt the cold air touch Harry's chin, someone grabbed him and dragged him off. The person was clad in a dark cloak, and all that was left to bee seen was his eyes, shining silver deep in the hood.

Harry knew instantly who it was. When they were far away from people, he pushed his hood of.

"Did you really mean it?" His voice was unsecured, so unlike himself.

"Yes, Draco. Every single word. I think I might have fallen for you." 'Hard' he added to himself. Draco's eyes shone like silver, it lit up his face and then he smiled, a real smile. The same smile that had made Harry fall so hard that day, so long ago.

And Harry smiled back. His eyes lighting up like small suns of joy. Then Draco could no longer take it, and he pulled Harry in for a deep kiss. When they finally had to stop for air, Harry could feel his head spin, and he was weak in his knees. And he wondered if they would ever make it to the Inn.

"I think I love you, you know." Draco looked surprised at his own statement. It was awe and wonder in his voice.

"I think I love you too." Harry said, still rather out of breath.

Suddenly someone came towards the boys, and Draco pulled his hood up, just in case.

_**So it's a cliffhanger again. And a really, REALLY short chapter too, sorry bout that. But I'm having a writer's block or whatever it's called. Any ideas would be appreciated. And sorry 'bout the spelling. **_


	9. Head Over Feet

**HEAD OVER FEET**

Harry awoken to the new day with a feeling he hadn't felt for ages. He felt happy, completely and uttermost happy.

He felt a bit ridicules as he grabbed his towel and went to shower with a big grin on his face humming 'Bad Touch' by Bloodhound Gang.

But then again, there was none around to see it.

After the shower he decided not to bother with breakfast, but rather go into Hogsmede and get himself some new clothes for the evening.

He smiled as he sat down at a street café, munching on what was now his breakfast.

He was really satisfied with his new clothes. He had bought a green high-necked jumper that followed his body like a second skin and had a silver dragon embodied on one side from under his arm to his waist. And together with the tight black jeans and the mafia-like shoes he had already made five girls and one boy pass out, and it wasn't even 3 o' clock.

He had changed into the clothes and simply refused to take them off, not that the which in the store complained all that much anyway.

He really didn't want worry about curfew, so he decided to rent a room at The Leaky Cauldron. But first he had to go to Gringots again, he was almost out of money, and he intended to make this night unforgettable. He just hoped that Draco would fall for him, he never had any practice with seducing people before.

At the same time Draco was getting ready to go and meet Harry. He was done with the shower and was now on to fix his hair so that it would look even sexier than it used to be. Blaise was starting to get curios, because although it was common knowledge that Draco used a lot time on doing his hair, he had now been going at it for almost tree hours, and was starting to get desperate for lack of time.

"Blaise! I just HAVE to borrow your hair-foam, mine is all empty!" He stared at himself in the mirror as he spoke.

"I wonder why…" But he agreed to lend it to him. He knew he would never see it again.

"Argh! Why won't it lay where it should! How this? Wait! How about this way?" He was slowly reaching panic.

"Look, if you go find your clothes first, and then promise to tell me why you're so upset by this, I'LL do your hair! And I'm damn good, you know that." Draco knew this. It was well known that Blaise was the best hairdresser in all school, perhaps in the world. He gave in.

"Okay. I'm going." He used almost an hour at choosing clothes, and the clock slowly reached half past six.

"Okay, Blaise. Work your magic." The black-haired boy seemed pleased by this and started working Draco's hair. He was the only one who ever got to see Draco this way, and not with all his defenses up, and he actually loved to get to dress Draco's hair as it WAS the finest hair, like, EVER!

"So, what effect?"

"Something striking, but still casual."

Two hours, and tree boxes of foam, and a can of hairspray later Draco's hair were perfection.

His hair witch reached just below his ears was slightly messed up, making him look damn sexy and it still didn't seemed like he had used hours on it, and it had hold enough to have sex ten times and still not get one hair to stray out of its place.

Draco grabbed Blaise and Pansy and headed straight for Tree Broomsticks. As soon as they got there they ordered butter bears and went on talking, listening to the few ones that tried karaoke, and laughed at the ones that was really bad.

After half an hour without music, Blaise found out that it had been quiet for too long, and went for the stage where the karaoke-stuff was set up for the night.

"This one's for you Draco!" he said as he grabbed the microphone, and then music started to play.

"**_He walks alone under the big city lights  
He always knows just when the time is right  
He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside  
Because he's too cool for school  
He comes alive oh, when the sun goes down  
He gets it right you know he's always down   
He keeps one eye open and his ear to the ground  
And he's too cool for school_**

He's an operator  
he's a real player  
And if you mess with him  
You know you'll never win  
He's an instigator  
Enemy eliminator  
And when he knocks you better   
You better let him in

He's got his own way of getting things done  
He's always looking out for number one  
Don't try to beat him cause he's already won  
And he's too cool for school

He's an operator  
he's a real player  
And if you mess with him  
You know you'll never win  
He's an instigator   
Enemy eliminator  
And when he knocks you better  
You better let him in

He walks alone under the big city lights  
He always knows just when the time is right  
He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside  
Because he's too cool for school   
Because he's too cool for school  
Because he's too cool for school"

Blaise stepped down from the stage and walked towards a laughing Pansy and Draco.

"So, how was it?" he asked brightly.

"I knew you thought I was cool." Draco smirked at him.

"Oh, but it's my turn now!" Pansy exclaimed, and went for the stage before any of them could protest.

"This one's for you, too, Draco!" She grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

" **_You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and_**

_**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?**_

_**You had me several years ago  
When I was still quite naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and**_

_**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?**_

_**I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and**_

_**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?**_

_**Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga  
And your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend, and**_

_**You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?"**_

She stepped down from the stage and went back to her friends again.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you." Blaise said, but he couldn't help laughing.

"I may be vain, but I never said such things to you." Draco looked slightly annoyed from all the attention.

"Oh, but now it's your turn!" Blaise stated, and Pansy backed him up.

"Go on! I know you're good at singing!" They had to nag him for about a quarter, and then he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! I'll do it if it shuts you up!" And he went over to the stage and glanced out over the audience. He couldn't see Harry anywhere, so he had to save THAT song for later.

"Okay. You people wanna peace of my brain! Then bloody listen up!" And he started to sing.

"**_People say that I'm wild at heart,_**

_**I've been like this right from the start,**_

_**People say that I live and learn,**_

_**When I heard I lay on the floor broken**_

_**People say nothings gonna save me,**_

_**People say I should let it all be,**_

_**But I'm standing on my own feet this time,**_

_**People say I always teamed the wrong time,**_

_**Better stop messing wrong with my mind,**_

_**But I'm standing on my own feet this time**_

_**People say that I'm not that strong,**_

_**Now it's time I was moving on,**_

_**And now I don't care what people say,**_

_**Not afraid I got to do this my way**_

_**People say nothings gonna save me,**_

_**People say I should let it all be,**_

_**But I'm standing on my own feet this time,**_

_**People say I always teamed the wrong time,**_

_**Better stop messing wrong with my mind,**_

_**But I'm standing on my own feet this time oh yeah,**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

_**Say it again now**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

_**People say nothings gonna save me,**_

_**People say I should let it all be,**_

_**But I'm standing on my own feet this time,**_

_**People say I always teamed the wrong time,**_

_**Better stop messing wrong with my mind,**_

_**But I'm standing on my own feet this time**_

_**People say that I'm not that smart,**_

_**Just because I'm so wild at heart..."**_

He stepped down from the stage and walked towards his stunned friends.

He ordered some Butter booze, and was about to say something. However, his mouth never opened, because the sexiest thing he had ever seen walked in the door.

It took him a while to recognize him as Harry, but as soon as he did, he just couldn't get his eyes of him. Wow, was he sexy tonight or what?

He could barely believe his own eyes, and he wasn't the only one. He saw Ron and Hermione gape at him too, as he sat down at their table.

Harry had finished the surprise for Draco, and started to head off to Tree Broomsticks.

As soon as he came near the entrance he heard music and laughter floating out of the door.

He walked in and ordered a butter booze, before he sat down with his friends. He noticed the looks he was getting, and was rather pleased with himself. Oh, yes. Draco would love this.

"Harry?"

"Is that really you?" Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. Their eyes were almost popping out of their heads. He and Ron had finally made up.

"So, who is she?" Hermione said.

"Who said there was a 'she'?" Harry said, but still felt a little guilty about not telling her. But he wasn't even sure if Draco would even want him.

"Come on! You didn't dress up for just us." Ron smiled at him. Harry realized that he couldn't keep it from Hermione anymore.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't make a scene? No yelling?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course we won't!" Hermione said, not knowing Ron already knew.

"It NOT a 'she', it's…um…It's a 'he'." He was waiting for the screaming and shouting to begun and shut his eyes really close.

When it didn't come he opened them to find his friend staring at him, looking shocked. Ron was actually opening and closing his mouth like a fish, but he never said a word.

"Okay. Let me get this straight…" Hermione started.

"No, I'm not." Harry joked. He relaxed when she smiled.

"You…I…What…I mean..." Ron blabbered like a fool. He had convinced himself that it wasn't for real.

"Yes, I'm saying that I'm…well…maybe not gay, but bi…I think I am bi… "

"At least you're not totally gay…" Ron tried to see the bright side. Ron had so many prejudices that it could fill several small countries, but Harry was after all his best friend.

"I think we all need butter booze!" Harry said, and went to order it for them.

He noticed Draco in the crowd, and thought that this was as good time as any for his song.

He finished half of his butter booze before he got up the nerve to enter the stage. Ron and Hermione cheered at him as he grabbed the microphone.

"This one is for a certain blonde…you know who you are!"

"**_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm were you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much   
Lovin' you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong_**

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin' I am happy to be takin'  
Cause no ones ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin' you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep, yeah

I know all about,  
Yeah about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm were you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much 

_**Hey-yeah **_

_**Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"

As Harry stepped down from the stage, Draco knew that Harry really did like him. It was always the problem with society, not to mention his father, but that seem all so far away right now.

Someone else took the stage, and Draco decided to wait for him to finish before he made it to the stage.

He didn't say a word as he grabbed the mic and started to sing, knowing Harry would get the message anyway. At least he hoped he would.

"_**I've been through all of this a million times before** _

_**Seems all my demons got me knocking on hell's door** _

_**I know it's too late to regret what I have done** _

_**But I still love you like the morning loves the sun** _

_**Too far gone to see the light** _

_**And I will never ever leave this place alive** _

_**Too far gone to see the light** _

_**No I will never ever leave this place alive** _

_**I guess it's fair to say that this round is on me** _

_**Caribbean blue has turned to blackest misery** _

_**I've put a velvet cloth on everything we've done** _

_**But I still love you like a bullet loves the gun**_

_**Too far gone to see the light** _

_**And I will never ever leave this place alive** _

_**Too far gone to see the light** _

_**No I will never ever leave this place alive**_

_**Too far gone to see the light** _

_**And I will never ever leave this place alive** _

_**Too far gone to see the light** _

_**No I will never ever leave this place alive"**_

And then he started directly on the other song he was thinking of, just to be sure Harry got the message.

"This one's for a green-eyed sex-bomb…" All eyes went for Blaise, cause he had green eyes too, but he said nothing, and Harry knew it was for him.

"**_Tonight ... I know in my heart I want to be with you_**

_**Let me love you tonight.**_

_**How can I make you want me?**_

_**How can I make it for real?**_

_**I wanna love you forever.**_

_**I hope that you feel the same.**_

_**I'd give everything for you**_

_**To make you want to stay**_

_**I'll give everything I have**_

_**I love you more than I can say.**_

_**Let me love you tonight**_

_**And I'll make you feel alright**_

_**I know in my heart I want to be with you**_

_**Oh, baby, let me love you tonight**_

_**And I'll make you feel alright**_

_**In a million years I won't be over you.**_

_**Let me love you tonight.**_

_**I know you don't want to**_

_**Be without my love**_

_**And if you're gonna kiss me**_

_**You know that you'll have to stay.**_

_**I'd give everything for you**_

_**To make you want to stay**_

_**I'll give everything I have**_

_**I love you more than I can say.**_

_**Let me love you tonight**_

_**And I'll make you feel alright**_

_**I know in my heart I want to be with you**_

_**Oh, baby, let me love you tonight**_

_**And I'll make you feel alright**_

_**In a million years I won't be over you.**_

_**Let me love you tonight ... Let me love you tonight.**_

_**In the light I see your face**_

_**But only in my dreams**_

_**Let me be the one to hold your hand**_

_**And make you understand.**_

_**Ooooh, let me love you.**_

_**I want to make you feel alright.**_

_**Yes I know in my heart I want to be with you.**_

_**Oh baby let me love you**_

_**Let me love you tonight**_

_**And I'll make you feel alright**_

_**I know in my heart I want to be with you**_

_**Let me love you tonight**_

_**And I'll make you feel alright**_

_**In a million years I won't be over you.**_

_**Let me love you tonight ... Let me love you tonight!"**_

_**I hope that you'll love this, and will be patient with me, since I update so unpredictable. But I'll post each chapter as soon as I'm finish with them, but not before I've got at least one or two reviews for the latest chapter. So please, review. I love reviews… Tell me what you like and what you hate, and the question in last chapter is still open... Sorry 'bout the spelling errors, but my spelling-control is down AGAIN! Luv ya all!**_


	10. The Plot Thickens

_**I'm sorry that it isn't longer than this, but I have a plot,(sort of), but I can't seem to find a way to get there. I'm really having a writer's block here. I'm sorry if I'm a bad writer, but I believe somethings should exist, and then I go on and make them exist, although I might not be the right person for the job.**_

_**Anyway, READ AND Review!**_

**The plot thickens**

As the person came closer, they could see it was Lucius.

Draco showed Harry back inside.

"I'll meet you at the Inn as soon as I can get away, okay?" Draco said to a very confused Harry.

"But, he won't recognize you." Harry protested.

"Oh, yes he will. I know my father!" At last Harry got in, and Draco told him to send Blaise out with two butter bears.

"Draco!" Lucius had recognized him in a second, just like Draco knew he would.

"Father!" He said. Hoping he couldn't see how nervous he was.

"It was good I found you, I have something you must know. But first, who was that boy with you?" Draco managed to look completely calm.

"Oh, it was just Blaise. I sent him off to buy us some more butter bears." He hoped his lie was as good as he wanted it to be. His father knew him like none else.

Just then came Blaise out, two butter bears in his hands.

"Draco I… oh hi Mr. Malfoy." Blaise said.

"Was it something important you wanted me to know?" Draco said, more sure of himself now that he had his excuse covered.

"Yes. I would have you know that you have to stay over at some friends, this summer. I have some business at home, and I do not want you to be there for that." Lucius would never want anything bad to happen to his only child, but there are some things you cannot escape.

"Yes father. I'll manage. I have my account as always." Lucius smiled.

"I'll put in some more money for the summer."

"Thank you, father." Draco smiled back. And the Lucius walked away.

"That was so sappy, I almost had to cry." Blaise said.

"Shut up." Draco blushed, and took a sip of the butter beer. It was a private joke amidst all children of pure blood families. They never show feelings in public, but that didn't mean that their parents didn't love them. Affection is, after all, shown in many ways.

"So, why am I here? Did you really catch him?" Draco had told Blaise everything that had happened. He was after all his best friend.

"Now, now, Blaise. All in good time." Draco said, and took a sip of his butter bear.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in the bar, wondering if he should get a move on, and go to the Leaky Cauldron.


	11. The Point of No Return

_Enjoy…_

**The Point Of No Return**

Harry excused himself to his friends and went for The Leaky Cauldron.

He went straight up to the room, and thought about making things ready for his "big seduction" that he had planed.

He smiled to himself. It didn't seem like that was necessary anymore. And that was quite a relief, cause he had no idea how to go about that. Sure, he had bought a rose, and red candles, but other than that he had no clue as to what to do.

He lighted the candles anyway and placed them around in the room. The rose he put in a vase on the bedside table. He had brought his cd player, and put on some romantic music on 'repeat all'.

Now all he had to do was wait. After all, Draco had his room number, he would eventually show up.

Break

Meanwhile Draco was trying to get rid of Blaise and Pansy, witch was easier said than done, once they figured out that he was going to meet his mysterious lover.

"Please. Just go home will you!" Draco was this close to knock them both out, just to get some peace.

"But Draco. Let us meet this mysterious guy of yours." Blaise said. Draco really started to regret telling him anything in the first place.

"Not quite yet. I don't even know if we're together or anything." Draco was trying really hard.

"Come on. It's not like you can shock us anyway, it's not like it's a bloody Gryffindor or anything." Pansy joked, just to turn pale when Draco managed to blush.

"Bloody hell! So that's why you won't tell us!" Blaise almost shouted.

"Yeah. So it's a Gryff. Big fucking deal! Just piss off!" Draco was really starting to get angry now.

"Hey. We're your friends. Do what you want! It's just a surprise, that's all." Blaise started.

"Fine, I'll tell you later, alright. But I have to go. And if I catch you following me, I will hex you into the next century and back, friends or not!" Draco had grabbed them both by their shirts.

"Got it!"

"S-s-sure." Blaise stuttered. He had never seen Draco this scary before.

"Yeah. Well just go that way now…" Pansy said weakly. And the almost ran away. Draco sighted. He hated to have to act like this, but they wouldn't let it go.

Oh, well. Now where was that Leaky Cauldron?

Break

At the room Harry was almost starting to think that Draco wouldn't come, and got ready to leave when he heard a knock on the door.

He got up in a hurry. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Hi." Draco smiled at him, a single red rose in his hand.

"Draco!" Harry was really happy.

"That would be me." He smiled.

"I had almost thought you wouldn't show up, and I was almost on my way to leave, and I…" Harry rambled.

"Shh…" Draco put one finger to Harry's lips. Then he kissed him. Hard and full on the lips. Harry vaguely registered the door closing behind them. Draco led him toward the bed, still kissing.

Draco showed Harry down on the bed, his eyes glowing with love and lust, all mixed together.

Harry could do nothing but stare in awe. Slowly Draco Slip Harry's sweater off, then started on his pants. By that time Harry had come to his senses, and started to return the favor. Soon all their cloths were lying in a mess all over the floor, and the two in the bed was kissing feverly. Then Harry came to a halt.

"I…I've never done this before." Harry said, barley a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Draco whispered back, his lips touching Harry's ear, then licking his way down his neck. Harry moaned, throwing his head back.

Draco licked his way down to his nipples, licking first one, then blowing it. And then the other. Harry could barely lay still. He wanted Draco so much.

Draco trailed small kisses down, down below Harry's waistline. His breath was ragged.

Then he suddenly took Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry gasped in surprise, and he moaned and shuddered.

And just when he was about to reach his peak, Draco stopped. This time the moaned was in disappointment. But when he saw Draco grabbing a box of lub, covering his manhood in it, he became excited, and a bit scared.

"Just relax. I won't hurt you much." With that Draco lowered himself onto his lover and slowly entered Harry.

The pain was intense, but so mixed with pleasure that, after a while, he could not separate one from the other.

Their moans filled the air. The sweat covered their bodies. And as they moved together as one, the pleasure they made…

And as Harry came so hard, screaming Draco's name. Draco came just moments later. It was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

"I love you." Draco whispered, completely exhausted.

"I love you too." Harry barley managed to speak.

Covered in sweat, tired to death, but extremely happy, they went to sleep. Snuggling up close.


	12. Welcome to the Party

_I made it! A Whole new chapter. Hope you like it, cause I'm quite happy with this chapter._

**Welcome to the party**

When they finally woke up, the noticed that they where almost running late for class.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Draco exclaimed.

"Witch shirt is mine?" Harry was slowly panicking, their bags with school-uniforms had been knocked over, and mixed..

"Doesn't matter." Draco said, and grabbed one of them.

They rushed on with getting the clothes on, and then running towards the school.

Unfortunately for them, they both had the same class.

As they rushed in to the classroom, and sat down at their seats, all eyes where glued to them.

"Harry, " Hermione whispered

"Why are you wearing a Slytherin cloak." Harry looked at the cloak.

"Shit!" Draco had noticed before anyone else, and had taken off his cloak, and kicked it under the table.

But it was too late. The rumors had already begun to flow, and by lunchtime Harry had gotten wear looks from people, and suddenly almost everyone in Gryffindor had an excuse to keep away from him.

The only one he could trust to not hate him was Hermione and Ron. But even though it was usual for Ron not to notice anything strange, Hermione didn't seem to notice anything either. And that was unusual. But she was more interested in Ron this year that anything that was going on. On top of that she was working as much as usual, and it was a hard thing to do when you are in love.

Harry was somewhat happy that he had someone to talk to. Especially with what had happened before he went to bed that night.

Flashback

' "_**I'm sorry. Draco looked at him sad. There where almost tears in his eyes. Almost.**_

"_**But you said you loved me!" Harry all but cried.**_

"_**I do! But there are just to many consequences we face. It will be best if we don't see each other for a while."**_

"_**Please Draco. Don't do this to me." Harry had tears flowing from his eyes like rivers.**_

"_**I have to." Draco was close to cry himself. 'I must be strong. For Harry.'**_

"_**Look, I have to go before they start looking for me. For now, they only have rumors, guessing. But they can't see us together. There are so many consequences." With that Draco walked away, leaving a crying Harry behind.**_

_**What did I do to deserve this?'**_

**_End Flashback_**

'What did I do to deserve this?' Harry was so depressed that he could barley meet to class.

It was Hermione who noticed how silent he was. 'Maybe a trip to Hogsmede would cheer him up.' And as said, so it was done.

They walked around for hours, trying to get more than a weak smile from Harry, without success.

Hermione was close to give up. Harry looked completely crushed.

They went in to Three Broomsticks for a butterbear when Hermione said;

"Oh, look. It's Karaoke-night tonight." Ron just sighted. He hated karaoke, and he would bet anything on that Hermione wanted him to sing. He really hated to sing.

They sat down, talking and drinking for a while, and then, without a warning, Hermione asked;

"Why are you in so bad mood?" He just mumbled something, he really didn't want to talk about it. But she went on and on, and just wouldn't quit. He was starting to become really annoyed, and the alcohol had also started to work. He slammed his cup down.

"You really wanna know! Fine!" he showed himself up, and headed for the stage. Grabbing the microphone, he started to sin. (Hey, everything is magic here, so of course the music-player knew witch song he wanted.)

**_"Sometimes I feel so small_**

_**Sometimes I think I can beat them all**_

_**But most of the time I just feel confused.**_

_**I tried, I really tried**_

_**I tried to keep myself in line**_

_**But it's hard when you end up feeling used.**_

_**It's hard to be a fall guy**_

_**Messed up and used**_

_**It's hard to be a fall guy**_

_**They pushed my buttons**_

_**They pulled my strings**_

_**I'll lose my temper and I'll do things that**_

_**I wish I hadn't done.**_

_**I tried hard to contain myself**_

_**Defend me, take it, explain myself**_

_**But sometimes, people just wear me out.**_

_**I'm falling down again**_

_**I am believing again**_

_**I'm going down again**_

_**Messed up and used**_

_**Torned up and used**_

_**Ripped off and used**_

_**I'd like to see how you'd deal**_

_**With the tings they say and the way they feel**_

_**I can't believe I haven't walked away by now.**_

_**If they did to you what they do to me**_

_**Then out some days it's hard to see**_

_**Why**_

_**Why I even bother.**_

_**It's hard to be a fall guy**_

_**Messed up and used **_

_**being torned up and used**_

_**ripped off and used."**_

**_Break_**

Unknown to Harry, Draco was also there. He watched Harry, and he felt like his hear was breaking. All trough the song, his eyes never left Harry.

'I never knew you felt that way.'

He suddenly decided that Harry was the one who needed to be saved this time. Draco had to take him away from all that.

"Why do you keep looking at him like that?" Pansy demanded to know. Crab and Goyle also started bugging him.

"You really wanna know!" His voice was like silk, yet cutting like a dagger. Filled with pain….and something else. He got up at the stage, Harry had already left it.

"This is for a certain green-eyed beauty." He said, knowing Blaise would know he wasn't talking of him. He looked up Harry in the crowd, and stared at him, like the rest of the world didn't exist. Then he began to sing.

**_"Welcome to the party_**

_**It's only me and you**_

_**Tell the world to go away babe**_

_**And I'll tell you what to do**_

_**Come over here and kiss me**_

_**I want to pull your hair**_

_**Turn out the lights and hold me**_

**_I wanna touch you everywhere We don't need nobody baby_**

_**We don't need champagne**_

_**I'll take you to the deepest**_

**_Darkest, hottest lovers' lane_**

_**For a little spark in the dark**_

_**Just a little spark in the dark**_

_**Don't matter where we sleep**_

_**No matter where we park**_

_**All we need is a spark, spark**_

**_Spark in the dark_**

_**Come around midnight**_

_**We'll be crawling' on the floor**_

_**Burnin' with the fever**_

_**And yellin' out for more**_

_**But don't you write it in your diary, baby**_

_**Don't blab it on the phone**_

_**Cause if your 'mom' and 'dad' find out**_

_**They'll skin me to the bone**_

_**Now we don't need instructions, baby**_

_**Don't you be afraid**_

_**It takes a little friction**_

_**That's how love is made**_

_**From a little spark in the dark**_

_**Just a little spark in the dark**_

_**Don't matter what you say**_

_**Don't matter what you do**_

_**As long as it is me and you**_

_**We got a spark in the dark**_

_**Just a little spark in the dark, yeah**_

_**We don't need nobody, baby**_

_**We don't need cocaine**_

_**I'll take you to the deepest**_

**_Darkest, hottest lovers' lane_**

_**Spark in the dark**_

_**Just a little spark in the dark**_

_**Don't matter where we sleep**_

_**Don't matter where we park**_

_**All we need is a spark, spark**_

**_Spark in the dark…"_**

He held out his hand to Harry, and lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Harry sat there and saw Draco reach out for him. Was this for real? And then he heard a voice whisper to him, and he got up to Draco and grabbed his hand.

"Consequences be damned."


End file.
